


Lost, attacked, then found

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enjolras and Cosette Fauchelevent are Twins, F/F, I'll come up with a better title I swear, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Mermaid Musichetta, Mermaids, Mythology and Folklore, Sorcerer Enjolras, Sorcerers, There's a little Comedy here, Trolls, knight Cosette, swamp mermaids, will-o'-the-wisps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Les Mis Fantasy AU
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent & Musichetta, Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire & Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejokerghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokerghost/gifts), [stardust_and_sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_and_sunlight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Another Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475234) by [stardust_and_sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_and_sunlight/pseuds/stardust_and_sunlight). 
  * Inspired by [Easy to Remember, A Pain to Move On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752880) by [thejokerghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokerghost/pseuds/thejokerghost). 



> Thank you for inspiring me with your works. I was always scared to write fantasy but reading your fics gave me courage to post one. So for that this will be my gift to you :)

It was a quiet, undisturbed forest. It had always been like that. Granted, only in the morning. Within the crowd of trees there were mischievous creatures who came out to play in the night. While the day was blessed with natural animals, the night summoned the fantastical creatures.

It was a common knowledge for humans to not be out at night outside the walls of their homes. Ever since they were children, lullabies and poetry was sung to them about the monsters in the night.

Of course that was why Grantaire and Éponine were hurrying back to find their home. However it was proving to be difficult as the mist began to set as the sun was setting.  
Éponine moved a branch out of the way as she made her own path and let go of it which consequently smacked Grantaire who was behind her. “Ow.” He covered his cheek with his hand, rubbing the injury gently.  
“No… The fog is never a good sign.”  
“Not the first time I’ve been lost in a forest because of some mist. No monsters lurk in them my dear ‘Ponine since they usually avoid it. We’ll be fine.”  
“The animals avoid it because it feeds the brain of hallucination, R. This explains why we can’t find our way back home.”

Grantaire sighed as he stepped on a crunchy, dry leaf. Loving the sound of it, he kept stomping needlessly until he saw a flash of blue pass his foot. Following the trail, he separated from Éponine to see. It was only a ball of light yet it carried life. “”Ponine, look!” He whispered, afraid of scaring the magic away. “We can follow it! I’ve only heard of them before- I didn’t really think they were real.”  
Éponine sighed as she approached next to him then gasped as she clapped her hand over her eyes. “No!”  
“What?”  
“No, no, no. There is no will-o'-the-wisp in front of us.”  
“What’s so bad if they’re in front of us?”  
“Grantaire! Pay more attention to stories. Even I know more than you do. Will-o'-the-wisps apparate when a person is lost.”  
“So? We are.”  
“To fruitlessly guide them. The thing doesn’t want to lead us out, they want to drag us in further. They are not our guides. They feed off of hope.”  
He scoffed. “That would explain why I’m seeing it for the first time. The only instance I get lost was when I am travelling with you.”  
“I will smack you in the face.”  
“You already have, remember?”

Grantaire groaned loudly, listening to his echo through the forest. “This is what I get for trying to help you?”  
“Is it clear to open my eyes now?”  
“I wouldn’t be able to provide you with the right answer. You told me not to look at the will-o'-the-wisp and therefore I do not know if it has disappeared.”

Taking a deep breath, Éponine let her hand fall and let her vision be reunited with the misty forest. “We have to get-”

There was a rumble travelling through the forest. The echos made it difficult to locate the origin.

“Is that a-?” Grantaire grabbed her hand.  
“A troll? Don't they only animate when there's no sunlight? Is it night already?"  
“Where is it…?”  
They both slowly turned around to see a huge boulder like creatures with pebbles raining down from its body. Moss covered more than half of its stone body and its teeth were as sharp as blades. No doubt, it was a troll. A big, monstrous one of that.

“Run!” Éponine yelled as she pulled Grantaire beside him.  
“Yes I know we have to run,” He yelled, panting, “But to where?! We’re lost, remember?”  
The stompings behind them became louder as the ground shook for the two little humans. Due to the huge difference in size, the troll lazily caught up to them and smacked Grantaire out of the way. Éponine watched him fly up and hit an enormous tree. He tumbled and fell to the roots and remained there, his body unresponsive.  
“No!” Éponine yelled.

WIthout much thought, Éponine curved the path she was running in to loop back to Grantaire. Shockingly the troll didn’t attack her. In fact it stopped chasing her. It was distracted.

Sliding in on her knees, she reached Grantaire who was sweating horribly and had blotches of blood littered on his body. “I… Saved you didn't I? It would be a shame if you died because of me. Run, ‘Ponine.”  
“No. You’re just hurt. You’re exaggerating.”  
He coughed as he laughed. “Look where we are. Isn’t it beautiful?”

Obeying him, Éponine looked up and saw glowing light descend from the leaves of the tree. “A Grand Tree.” She murmured.  
“Heh. That means someone important has died here and took the life form of a tree. Glad I’ll be joining them.”  
“It was one blow, Grantaire. One blow from a troll. You’re not going to die.”

“He’s not.” A voice called out from the mist until it fully emerged with a crash behind them. “While you were talking about who is more dramatic than the other I slayed the troll. You’re welcome.”  
“You’re a- You’re a knight.” Éponine said, “But why? Why so deep in the forest and why so late? It’s almost night.”  
“I could say the same thing about you.” They looked up to the glowing lights. “The Grand Tree. This one it seems protects you from other supernatural substances. In this case it includes the fog and the troll. Best stay here and wait for dawn.”  
Éponine held her friend dearly, “He’s hurt. He needs help.”  
“The kingdom is miles away, you should know this.” The knight spoke before kneeling down. “Although… He is hurt badly I can see now.”  
Grantaire groaned in pain.

To get a better insight the knight removed their helmet to show her blond long hair and dark brown eyes. To put it short, she was the most beautiful human the two had ever seen.  
“I don’t think waiting ‘till morning would be a healthy idea for you.” The knight spoke softly. “I know where to go.”  
“The kingdom is miles away, you’ve said.” Grantaire tried to sit up.  
Without responding, the knight let the grass beneath flow through her fingers until ripping them and crushing them in her fist. She started unblinking to Éponine as she whispered something in a foreign language and turned around to blow it into the mist. “My brother will help you, I am sure of it. Come. I know the routes. A knight is trained to resist hallucinations such as these.”  
“Fun.” Grantaire coughed.  
“I will carry you if I have to,” Éponine nodded. “It’s the least I can do.”  
He sleepily smiled. “Hey, Knight! Lift me up, would you? My legs are quite crippled.”  
Surprisingly the blonde soldier obeyed and carried him on her shoulder.  
Éponine watched in adoration for the woman’s strength.

“So… Why are you so far away from the…. Castle? Aren’t you supposed to protect the king?” Éponine tried to fill the silence.  
“Damn the king.” Grantaire tiredly spoke as he travelled in and out of consciousness.  
The woman sighed. “I’ve come to visit my brother.”  
“Oh… So I suppose we’ll not be disturbing you?”  
The knight glanced at her as Grantaire laughed and began to snore. “Enjolras doesn’t like talking to others. One day he closed himself off and never complained since.”  
Éponine shivered. “That sounds terrifying.”

SIlence returned like an old friend. But Éponine didn’t like friends. Usually. “So! What was the whole grass thing about?”  
“That is how we communicate from far away.”  
“You talk to plants?”  
“He does. I can’t.”  
It took a minute until it dawned on Éponine, “Enjloras is a sorcerer?”  
“Enjolras.”  
“Enjolras is a sorcerer? Fascinating… I’ve never met one. Then again I’ve hardly met anybody. The only person I am familiar with is Grantaire… What is your name?”  
“Grantaire” He giggled before snoring again.  
“No I mean-”  
“Cosette.”  
“Cosette? Wow. Beautiful name. Way better than mine.”  
“Is that so?”

They approached a slope with a lake down at the bottom. Beside it was a wooden home.

“You didn’t ask my name yet.”  
“What is your name?”  
“Éponine.”  
“That is… A more beautiful name than mine.”  
“Than mine too.” Grantaire slurred, “Are we there yet? The blood is following gravity and all I can see is pink.”  
“We’re here.” Cosette informed as she gestured for Éponine to run up to the house and knock on the door.

Éponine happily jogged down and did as she was told. Gestured. The same thing.  
The wooden door creaked open to show a man in a hooded cloak which stank. “Who are you?”  
“Éponine.”  
“Not your name. Who are you?”  
“A… Lost traveller?”  
He sighed as he shut the door.  
“No, no, wait! Your sister is here! She said you could help us.”

It took a while until Enjolras opened the door again. This time he was wearing neat clothes and wore a smile.  
Cosette arrived at the doorstep. “Hello brother.”  
“Lovely to meet a traitor, Cosette.” He grinned. “Let me see the man you are carrying.”  
It was as if Éponine had entered a parallel universe. She was unsure if what she was listening to and what she was watching unfold was the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been hours and Grantaire was yet to wake up like a normal person. Sometimes he would roar or twitch and Enjolras would pin his head back to his pillow and sigh as he invented another enchanting spell, writing in mid air with a special pen of some sort. 

While this was happening Éponine watched in awe of how an ink (a glittery one of that) could be stained in air. To add to that the writing was not in an alphabet she was aware of.  
It was the first time Éponine had seen magic at work and observed everything she could with wide eyes.

Beside her, Cosette approached as she rolled her eyes. “As usual you are enamoured by my brother. It seems everyone I know who has seen him follow the same pattern. Although… I do not understand why. He is lonely and wants to be lonely. What’s so attractive about that?”  
Éponine muttered, distracted by Enjolras’ magic, “I can understand why. I was attracted to you the instant you removed your helmet. I would think the magic makes one supernaturally beautiful but you don’t hold any magical capabilities…”  
Cosette didn’t know what to say and leaned on the door frame, her hand on her head, trying to process what had just been said to her.  
“I am fascinated by magic.” Éponine then gasped, finally acknowledging Cosette’s presence directly, “Is that why he was banished? Is magic… A crime? I suppose that was how you could be a knight- having no magical skills and-”  
“No, no, you think too much, ‘Ponine.” Costte gave a warm, wide smile, lightly chuckling as she spoke, “My brother prefers living in a swamp. Voluntarily. Besides, magic is not common but not rare either. I understand you are not from the kingdom but surely you would know this information? You must have met other sorcerers in your lifetime. Or have you led a pretty boring life?” She laughed at her own teasing.

Éponine watched her but no evidence of a smile on her face. “I’ve been… Imprisoned for many many years. All my life actually.”  
Suddenly Cosette stood in a defensive stance, her hand placed on the handle of her sword. “For committing what crime?”  
Éponine shook her head. “Existing. My parents were the one who locked me up, not some high authorities.”  
Instantly Cosette pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry.”

Although Éponine had not heard a lot of people sympathising with her, she knew talking about her past created an awkward tension. Therefore she assumed if people were to show affection towards her it was done since they didn’t know how to properly respond and followed a script in their head. When a person said “I’m sorry” to her it carried no significance in meaning. However with Cosette in her arms, she felt comfortable enough to express her doubt. “Are you?”  
“Yes.” There was no hesitation from the knight.  
“Thank you.” Éponine finally hugged the woman back.

Cosette gave her a one last squeeze until releasing her from her arms. “So is…?”  
“Grantaire?”  
“Yes, is he your brother?”  
“No. He was a messenger. He found out the truth and I begged him to release me and… He did.”  
“A good man.”  
“Unexpected since he is a pessimist, immature, and drunk half the time, but yes. He is surprisingly very caring and I love him. Not just because he was my saviour but because he is a good friend.”  
“Oh, is he also your…?”  
Éponine raised her eyebrow.  
“Are you in a relationship?” Cosette’s pink face starkly contrasted her light blonde hair.  
Instead of answering verbally, Éponine gave out the loudest laugh she had ever given.  
Cosette began to laugh along and nod. “I see. Good.”

As if talking about Grantaire summoned him, he began to groan sleepily which then slowly amplified into a muffled screaming. Enjolras pinned him down and visibly panicked before bashing his head against the injured man’s.  
Éponine gasped, feeling conflicted as to laugh at what had happened or in worry since her closest friend was in extreme pain.

“Right,” Cosette rubbed her the nape of her neck, “They are obviously… Busy. I’m sure listening to someone scream is unappealing. Here, come along, I want to show you something. Don’t worry, my brother will take care of Grantaire well.”  
Honestly Cosette was proud she remembered his name. So was Éponine.

To calm her anxiety, Éponine held Cosette’s hand as she followed her, often setting off in the wrong direction and being pulled back to orbit by Cosette pulling her hand. “I suppose you haven’t met anyone who isn’t a human…?”  
Éponine snapped her fingers. “That is incorrect. Grantaire has told me about many creatures _and_ I’ve read books with pictures in it during our travels.”  
“I’m assuming you’re heading to the kingdom?”  
“Yes.”  
“I can give you a ride.” Cosette glanced at her briefly to see her reaction.  
Éponine couldn’t contain herself of excitement.  
Acknowledging her response, Cosette smiled goofily at herself.

Slowing down, Cosette let go of Éponine’s hand which left a heat mark which contrasted greatly with the colder air. Cosette knelt down, with her knees pressing on the wet grass which outlined a huge swamp. In the waters were gigantuous fish. Since the water was almost blac, it was difficult to tell how the fish looked. The only thing Éponine could spot and decipher correctly were their scaly tails.

Fearlessly, Cosette dipped her arm into the waters without bothering to check if there were no nasty creatures lurking in the black swamp. With a wide smile on her face, Cosette sat back comfortably and invited Éponine to join beside her.  
“What did you do- Ah!” Éponine yelped as a human rose elegantly out of the water, revealing only her waist and upwards exposed to the air.

Before descending back into the waters, the creature grabbed Cosette’s face and smashed her lips against hers. The kiss lasted for a second before the creature sunk back down.

“What just-”  
“It’s their way of saying ‘hello’. Wait for it, ‘Ponine.”  
The water creature bubbled up again but acted shy and completely the opposite of how she was with Cosette. But that was impossible. They looked exactly alike. She had smooth dark brown sin, bits of green stuck in the same place on her body, and her frizzy hair had the same amount of leaves and twigs stuck in it.  
Slowly, the creature rose, and smiled only ever so slightly and gave a quick peck at her lips before diving backwards into the water. 

Cosette chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her. “They are mermaids, Éponine. They do many things but one of them is to bring life to how a person wants to be treated.”  
Éponine touched her lips. “What if a person doesn’t want to be kissed at all?”  
“They do what Musi did with you.”  
“‘Musi’?”  
“That’s her name.” She beamed.

As if she was summoned again, or perhaps she was- Éponine didn’t understand the rules yet, Musi emerged from the water seductively. From the little Éponine knew of mermaids she knew they were inherently aesthetically pleasing to look at.

“Hello, lark.” Musi smiled.  
Cosette frowned. “Hello, Musichetta.”  
Even her giggle was beautiful.

Accepting that mermaids were no monsters and that the tails she had seen before were plainly beautiful women living their lives, Éponine waved excitedly.  
“Sorry for the earlier kiss, my dear,” Musichetta smirked, “It is how we greet.” Every word that came out of her mouth was like water spilling in a consistent amount. It strangely made her feel warm.  
“Actually,” Cosette cocked her head, “Only saltwater swamp Mermaids greet with kisses.”

This seemed to have struck something in Musichetta as she childishly crossed her arms and pouted. This was not in any way cute or pretty. Thus Éponine concluded this was a shimmer of her real personality rather than the innate seductiveness.  
“The freshwater mermaids are pretentious. Oh, they don’t want to give a lip exchange and rather shake hands.” She said in a mocking voice. “They just want to look as human as possible.”  
Éponine gasped loudly and grabbed Cosette’s arm, “Is this true? They should be proud of themselves for who they are.”  
Cosette gently placed her hand over hers subconsciously and laughed, “No, Musichetta is telling her theory to why they act differently. You see, they have a love-hate relationship. However it is endearing you were so concerned.”  
Éponine blushed.

“Lark, you’re lying. She’s lying.”  
“My name’s Éponine,” She said nodding along.  
“Well, Ép-o-neen, she’s lying. We don’t have a love-hate relationship with the freshies, we have a purely hate relationship.”  
Éponine gasped again, being sucked into the drama.  
Cosette sighed. “She means love. Purely love. They just have infrequent fights every now and again.”  
“Hate.” Musichetta interjected. “Every day.”  
“Love.”  
“Hate.”  
“Love.”  
“Hate.”  
“Hate.”  
“Love.”  
Cosette rolled back, grabbing her stomach which was a sight to see. It was rare to see someone with high authority behave so loosely with anyone below their hierarchy. So Éponine couldn’t help but laugh along.

“You do know I intentionally made the mistake so you would look better in front of your companion.”  
Éponine smiled. “Well, thank you for that.”  
Cosette shrugged. “She already knows I am intelligent.”  
“I know you are strong and brave.” Éponine nodded.  
“But…?” Musichetta leaned on the moss in front of her. “Not intelligent?”  
Costte blushed and pushed Éponine to the ground. “You tease me.”

Éponine stayed silent, being pinned down, not sure on how to react. It seemed Cosette also felt the same way. “Listen,” The blonde spoke, “I--”

A painful screech interrupted them.

“That can’t be Enjolras…” Musichetta commented.  
“Grantaire!” Éponine hurriedly ran away despite Cosette’s shouting that he was most likely unharmed.

When Éponine arrived with little breath left, she saw Grantaire sitting on the bed, sweating and breathing heavily. “Oh hi.” He said as he gave out a tired smile. “I’m okay.”  
“Of course you are.” Éponine said with tears in her eyes as she ran over to hug him. “You are not allowed to die or get hurt ever again.”  
“It was fine,” Grantaire laughed. “I even saw an angle.”  
“An angel?” Éponine pulled back.  
“Or a Greek god? What was his name?”  
“Hermes?” Enjolras crossed his arms, “The insignificant messenger with no stories of his own?”  
“No, the really bisexual one…” Grantaire reached out to him. “Apollo. I saw you in my dreams. Am I in love?”  
Enjolras lifted his eyebrow.

Finally Cosette arrived, first with a worried look on her face before her eyes travelled to Grantaire, “Good. Everything is fine then?”  
“Yes, traitor.” Enjolras spoke like an infant. Maybe younger than how Musichetta acted. Whatever Cosette had done in the past… Enjolras must have been very petty about it, Éponine thought.

Grantaire tried to drag Enjolras closer until the latter held his arms and offered an explanation. “In order to heal you, I had to enter your mind. That is why you saw me in your dreams.”  
“So… You’re the man of my-”  
“Don’t finish that sentence.” Enjolras was firm.

Clearly unsatisfied with the answer, Grantaire pouted then lay back on the bed. “Why is life so boring, God? Or gods? Or spirits? Or whatever that is out there?” He pointed at the ceiling.  
“There is no god. No one looks out for you. That is what makes life interesting. You are free to do whatever you choose. Start an adventure at a flick of the wrist.”

Grantaire pausd for a second. “Do you drink alcohol?”  
“No.”  
“Dammit.” He angrily murmured.  
Éponine was quick to slap him at the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have nowhere to put this: Mermaids in my fic can drown a human by sucking the air out of their lungs once in the victim’s life. Meaning they can only do this power when their lips touch for the first time. That is why they kiss as their first greeting. It shows peace as they are saying ‘I won’t drown you’.
> 
> Oh and the reason why Enjolras had to enter Grantaire’s mind was because some trolls carry specific energy in their attack. So Grantaire wasn’t only affected by the wound, but the poisonous magic that was destroying him internally as well. In a way, he handled it like a champ.
> 
> (I wrote this but deleted it since this fic already had waaayyyyy too many info dumping, yikes. Sorry! ~ )

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my ugly writing! Everyday I tell myself drinking while writing is never a good option yet I'm cursed to be a repeated offender.


End file.
